1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a support leg frame of the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a support leg frame 10 of the prior art is fastened to a chain stay 12 of the bicycle and is formed of a fastening mount 11 and a leg 14 which is pivotally fastened to the fastening mount 11 by a pivot 13 in conjunction with a tension spring 15. The tension spring 15 is intended to position the leg 14; nevertheless it is exposed, thereby subjecting the tension spring 15 to rusting. The rusted tension spring 15 undermines not only the function of the support leg frame 10 but also the appearance of the support leg frame 10.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bicycle with a support leg frame which is free of the drawbacks of the bicycle support leg frame of the prior art described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present is attained by a support leg frame comprising a mounting seat, a plurality of springs, and a leg. The support leg frame is mounted on the chain stay of a bicycle by the mounting seat, which is pivotally fastened to one end of the leg. The springs are disposed in the interior of the mounting seat.
The forgoing objective, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.